


【锤基】黑猫饲养指南

by Arashi7



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27797797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arashi7/pseuds/Arashi7
Summary: 落魄少爷ThorX黑猫Loki
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	1. （一）

# 01

和Loki相遇时，Odin刚离世半年，Thor还未完全从家道中落的阴影中走出，天下着雨，极为阴冷，他走出地铁，撑伞漫不经心地望着街边的霓虹，远处传来沙哑的猫叫声，Thor驻足片刻，思索许久，最终还是走向树下。

树边卧着一只小猫，由于毛色全黑，Thor看了半天都不确定它的边界在哪，最终还是打开手电，看到它缩成一团，微微发抖，像上世纪的煤球渣，黑色显瘦，似乎刚出生不久，它见有人来了，抬起头又叫了一声。

它很虚弱，腿上的毛掉了一些，大概是和附近的动物打架了，腿上隐约有几道伤口。如果没被好心人救助，它也许熬不过今夜。

Thor小时候养过猫狗，他和黑猫对视了一会儿，幽幽地叹了口气，掉头准备离开，猫却像是明白他不打算这么轻易地解救自己一样，用尽最后一丝力气叫了起来。Thor停住脚步，转过身。

猫不叫了。

它料定Thor是个好人。

Thor没有办法，他叹了口气，走过去把它抱了起来。猫难得没反抗，打了个呼噜，把前爪搭在Thor身上。

Frigga说，人总要向前看，即使Odin不在了，你也要活得和过去一样好。

Thor少有地、敏锐地发现话中的逻辑不自洽，但他并没有戳破母亲的好意，努力承担起家庭的责任。在Odin的弥留之际，家里的公司已经显出颓势，Frigga做主申请破产，办完葬礼后和儿子搬到了这个城市，没有熟人，没有稳定的前景，Thor刚大学毕业，他的人生就此改变。

原本，他可以成为父亲公司里的一位设计新星，可失去了父亲的庇佑、需要自己努力打拼时，Thor才发觉一直以来Odin给予了他莫大帮助，他明白得太晚，今时今日，父亲已经不在了。

但Frigga说得对，他不应该被一场意外磨去本性。乐于助人，这才是Thor Odinson。

“喵。”Thor在公司附近租了一套小公寓，灯亮起来的时候，猫又叫了一声，Thor把它放在柔软的地毯上，小猫抖了抖身上的水珠，抬起脸来看Thor，它的眼睛是漂亮的绿色，已经褪了蓝膜，在灯光下，瘦弱的短毛黑猫看起来就不像个幼崽了。

它失去了母亲，而自己失去了父亲。Thor摸摸黑猫，在这个时间遇到这个可怜的小家伙，也许这就是命中注定。他抱起黑猫，仔细观察它身上的伤口，已经不再流血了，隐约有结痂的趋势，附近的毛发缺了一块，露出粉红的皮肉，Thor笨拙地查起附近宠物医院的电话，打算明天就带它去做全套检查。

即使有管家负责，Thor以前也经常亲手照看他的宠物，想必它饿了，他搜索着“小猫能吃的食物”，家里没有专门的猫粮，Thor便拿出一点金枪鱼兑水放进碗里，推到黑猫面前。

猫警惕地嗅了嗅面前的小碗，迟疑地舔了一口水面，吃到了喜欢的味道，它彻底卸下了心防。这真是一只奇怪的动物，不害怕人，也好像能理解Thor的一举一动，Thor觉得异常欣慰，他拿来干净的毛巾，在小猫吃饱喝足以后用湿巾和毛巾分别给它擦了擦身体。

“喵。”黑猫舔了舔Thor的手指，表示对Thor的亲近。

真是个乖孩子，Thor据此产生了错误的认知，他把毛巾垒作一团，临时做了个猫窝，便不管小黑，做自己的事去了。

# 02

消毒、包扎伤口，体检良好，打过驱虫药，做完这几件事几乎花费了Thor一天的时间。

他没想到Loki会对陌生人的触碰产生那么大的应激反应——当护士小姐问他猫叫什么时，他下意识想到了这个名字，Loki也对此满意。

昨晚在家还算乖的小黑猫，一进医院就暴露了本性，它汗毛倒立，嘴里咕哝着随时准备撕咬陌生人和陌生猫，Thor把它抱在怀里，察觉到它不对劲后便不断抚摸它的后颈，他差点也被Loki咬了一口。

一系列检查因此变得困难，Thor绝对不能离开Loki的视线，否则它会嚎叫、反抗，直到Thor再次出现在它身边，握着它的爪子，每个拿着奇怪器械想要靠近Loki的人都必须得到Thor的解释说明。

“你又听不懂。”Thor无奈极了，他很高兴自己捡回来的小猫十分信任自己，但当它的几个爪子被按着，护士小心地剃掉了它身上一点打结的毛发，Loki反抗的模样实在有点好笑。

“喵！”Loki大声抗议起来，Thor只好继续给它解释他们在做什么，绝对不会伤害它。

护士们都笑了，问起Thor养猫的经历，在多日的阴暗与消沉后，面对他人温暖的目光，Thor久违地体会到了安宁与快乐，他表情单一，摸着Loki的肉垫，帮它剪掉指甲：“对，我昨天刚捡到它，它很亲近我，愿意跟我回家，我以为它性格很好。”

Loki再度抗议，圆圆的猫眼瞪着周围每一个人，试图拍向Thor胡子拉碴的脸。

“很少见到这么小、脾气就这么大的猫，它是男孩，看起来接近一岁了，但因为之前吃得不好，可能比较瘦小。”护士温和地帮Loki擦了擦肉垫，Loki高傲地收回爪子，她不得不夸奖道，“他实在太可爱了。”

哦，它是“他”。粗心的Thor并没有关注这个重要的问题，他只知道Loki的脸很圆润，身体小，尾巴长，毛色光亮，掉毛情况不明确，从头黑到脚，只有肉垫是粉红色，但长期在外流浪有点蹭脏了。

“那我什么时候需要带他来绝育？”Thor挠挠头，“我想买猫粮，还有饮水机、喂食器，医院都有吧？”这是一笔不小的花销，来之前他就考虑过，他现在只是个初级设计师，干着工作室的脏活累活，但还是想留下Loki，努力让他过得舒适一些。

“喵！”Loki发出了激烈地抗议，他打过驱虫药了，毫不留情地在Thor手上划下一道，可惜刚剪了指甲，这点力度对于眼前健壮的男人来说无疑是挠痒痒，护士们惊奇地发现他似乎真的听得懂，纷纷吃吃地笑了起来。

可当Thor继续要抱Loki的时候，Loki又不反抗了，他做完了全身检查，医生给他包扎了之前的伤口，还开了几包宠物湿巾方便Thor之后帮他擦拭，Loki乖乖地窝在Thor的风衣里，伸手玩着Thor毛衣上的线，又小心地没有勾破布料，Thor一手托着Loki的屁股，一手提着从宠物医院买回来的猫粮等必备品。

擦干净身体的Loki恢复了香软，脚上的伤口和毛发也得到了关照，相信很快就能好起来。

# 03

Loki就此在Thor家住下，Thor现在工资不多，这次给Loki安家落户几乎花掉一半。

他给Loki买了个猫砂盆，按照朋友的建议教Loki上厕所，但Loki每次都会凝视那堆豆腐猫砂，然后转身离开。Thor见他也没在屋子里随地大小便，估计他有前主人，会用猫砂，便不再在意这事。

他坐在沙发上，脸上的胡子稍加修整过，看起来不再颓废。Loki正坐在他腿上一起看晚间新闻，Thor一边摸他光滑的皮毛，一边换台，他随口道：“这个月得省吃俭用了，不知道下个月的工资什么时候发。”

Thor没有拿Odin留下的积蓄，全部留给了母亲，Frigga目前在郊外生活，租了一套小房子，比他们以前的家小得多，没有钟点工，但她是个平静温柔的妇人，很快接受了生活的巨变，Thor周末偶尔会回家陪她。

他自己的工作并不顺利，圈内人多少知道Odin的名声，他业务做得大，同时也不给竞争对手留有余地，他离世后，Thor虽然得到了一些友人的帮助，但工作上总有人与他过不去。

他还是新人，要随着老设计师还有工头一起去现场，Thor厌倦这样的生活，这阵子很是消极，他本以为毕业以后自己就会有主负责的小项目，结果不仅要做零碎的修图工作，还会被工头嘲讽。

现实给他上了一课。

但现在他有猫了，他自己不在意，也不能让Loki过苦日子。

“喵。”Loki踩了踩Thor的膝盖，示意他不喜欢这个节目，室内灯光比较暗，圆溜溜的猫眼四处转着，抬头和Thor四目相接。

Loki身上的伤口好得差不多了，新的毛发也长了出来，Thor觉得他比刚来的时候更可爱了，虽然很难给黑黢黢的一团拍照，但Thor还是忍不住摸了摸Loki的脸，把脑袋埋到Loki背上重重地吸了一口。

“阿嚏——”猫毛进鼻子了。

Loki：“……”

Thor揉了揉Loki的尖耳朵，他相信，有Loki在，日子会越来越好，工作上的烦难也会迎刃而解的。

Loki舔了舔手，轻巧地跃下沙发，去喂食器那吃晚饭了。

即使Loki对Thor还算友好——那是因为Thor尽心尽力拿出工资给他买了不少猫玩具——但家里出现的任何外人都能引起Loki的应激反应。

Thor大学时候的舍友Fandral来到这个城市看望他，还没进门就差点被Loki挠了。

“操——”Fandral看到面前一个黑色生物快速闪过，他面上一凉，惊呼好友的名字，连忙退到了房门外。

“Loki！”Thor冲上前试图抓住乱跑的Loki，但黑猫的速度快如闪电，它一溜烟跑没影了，Thor转了几圈都没找到，示意Fandral悄悄进来。

结果悲剧再度重演！

Fandral尖叫着跑出十米，Thor无奈地揉着太阳穴，低头凝视躲在沙发后的Loki，黑猫眯起眼睛警惕地打量门口，Thor只得先关上房门，Loki觉得安全了，便惬意地在地上打了个滚，露出黑乎乎的肚皮，无辜地看着Thor。

Thor：“……”

虽然觉得有点可爱，但Thor还是很严肃地清清嗓：“那是我的朋友，他从遥远的地方专程来看我，我已经很久没跟朋友聊天了，你能乖一点不攻击他吗？”

“喵嗷？”Loki站起身，走到Thor腿边蹭了蹭，Thor趁机把他抱起来，紧紧搂在怀里，反手给Fandral开了门。

Loki：“……”

Fandral吓得半死，他摸着心口，看到Thor手里抱着个煤球，骂骂咧咧道：“你养猫了？这是猫吗？啊——”他差点又被Loki挠了，Thor死死抓着Loki的四条腿，示意Fandral关门进来坐。

Loki咬着Thor的手，Fandral肉痛地说：“你不痛吗？这是什么野蛮的宠物，早知道我们就去外面喝下午茶了。”

“没事，不痛，Loki知道分寸。”Thor揉揉Loki的脑袋，小猫又放开了Thor，他安静了，尾巴不安地甩动，仍旧在审视Fandral，Thor啼笑皆非，问Fandral，“他经常表现得像能听懂我的话一样，不觉得很可爱吗？”

Fandral：“……”

“我知道你喜欢动物，但为什么是黑猫？”Fandral不能理解，黑猫在他们的文化里就不是什么太吉祥的动物，“他看起来……很邪恶啊。”

Loki大叫一声，Fandral赶紧往旁边挪了挪。

“你不要说他坏话，他听得懂。”Thor无奈地说，拍拍Loki的后背，帮他顺了顺毛，Loki才勉强打了个呼噜，趴在Thor手上，Thor换了个让他舒服的姿势抱着Loki。

“唉，看到你现在状态还好，我就放心了，你父亲的事……我感到很遗憾。”Fandral和Thor关系密切，以前曾经在假期里去过他家，Thor现在住在这样一个小房子里，他都为他感到心酸。

本来在舔毛的小猫顿时停下动作，认真地听Fandral说话。

“已经过去了，我现在还好，人生总有意外，你最近怎么样？”Thor温和地问，但其实他自己知道，这件事并没有过去，他很后悔，在父亲在世的时候不曾表达过对他的感恩与爱。

“我还好，我跟Sif结婚了，她工作太忙了，没来得及办婚礼，之后可能就旅行结婚了。”Fandral不好意思地摸摸后脑。

Thor大感意外，随后真诚地笑道：“送上我最诚挚的祝福，我的朋友！这真是太好了！”

Fandral带来的好消息驱散了Thor一天的沉郁，他给Loki喂食以后跟Fandral出门吃饭，Fandral甚至表明把Sif的好朋友介绍给Thor，Thor没有拒绝，回来以后脸上洋溢着不一样的神采，他少见地哼着歌去洗澡，Loki悄悄跟了过去。

和其他猫一样，Loki不太喜欢水，他坐在浴帘外看着淋浴头下的Thor，男人自言自语说着一些关键词，隔了一会儿又开始唱歌，Loki的尾巴不耐烦地来回甩动着。

“或许恋爱了会好一点。”

Loki听见Thor这样说。

Thor洗澡很快，他没洗头，漂亮的金发绑成一小束垂在后脑，全裸跨出浴缸看到地上的毛团，Loki盯着他腿间的巨物看，Thor浑然不觉，大笑一声，把Loki抱了起来，Loki被他的湿手一碰，嫌恶地叫了一声。

“我差点踩到你！”Thor揉了揉Loki的耳朵，手搭在猫的后颈上，Loki喜欢他这样做，当即打了个呼噜。Thor开始认真思考，如果真的恋爱了，会不会没空照顾Loki，平时的工作已经足够繁忙，Loki又是一只缺爱的小猫。

Thor在家里Loki经常活动的区域（其实只有客厅）装了摄像头，他在公司时偶尔打开监控会看到Loki在门口来回踱步，小猫扒在门上蹭动，看起来不安极了，Thor恨不得马上撇下啰嗦的上司回家，但他不能，否则这个月就没钱买猫粮了。

Thor和Loki大眼对小眼，Thor亲了他一口，Loki抗议地推开他的脸，虽然Loki看起来脾气很大，但他的到来，还是让Thor单调的生活有了起色。

# 04

Loki很聪明，来到Thor家三个月后，他彻底成为了这套房子的主人。

每天早上，他会踩着时间叫醒Thor。虽然他有个猫窝，但除非Thor不在，不然Loki不会睡在那里，他喜欢和Thor一起睡觉，Thor抗争过几次，无果，便只能让Loki上床了。

Loki喜欢直接蹲在Thor脸上叫他起床，他不轻，这样做大概能在半分钟内让Thor醒过来，Thor会握住Loki的两条前腿把他放到一边，翻了个身试图继续睡，Loki心情好的时候就会舔他后颈的皮肤，酥酥麻麻，Thor只能抱他起来，宣告自己起床了。

Thor早起以后会给他开一包小零食，不知道是不是小零食太香了，Loki茁壮成长，现在看起来已经是只成年猫了，Thor不禁疑惑自己有没有给Loki吃太多，但是摸Loki肚皮也没觉得太胖，家里没有体重计，Thor决定下次去宠物店洗澡的时候给他称称体重。

目送Thor去上班后，Loki会有点不适地在房子里转几圈，随后他会盯着监控器看一会儿，最后离开监控范围，恢复他原本的模样。

等Thor下班回家，Loki又会去咬他的裤腿。

平心而论，男人算是个不错的主人，长得英俊，心地善良，也不是很喜欢出门，把他独自留在家里。Loki偶尔愿意大发慈悲舔舔他的脸颊，表示我认可你做我的奴仆。

身为一只流浪猫，Loki比大多数同类更加傲气，不接受任何外人入侵领地，只愿意被Thor抱。在他伤好之后，Thor又要带他去宠物医院洗澡，Loki差点挠花所有工作人员的脸，最后医生说：“这种情况我们建议你回家给他洗澡，不然就得打麻药，你要签知情同意书，万一发生什么……我们不能为他负责。”

这话差点把Thor吓死，他只能带Loki回家，瘦长条的黑色盘在他的脖子上，成为了街上的奇观。

“你怎么这么坏？”Thor一回家就开始捏Loki的脸，Loki喵喵大叫试图用爪子挠他，但Thor已经学会躲开Loki的利爪，他揉了揉Loki气鼓鼓的脸，二话不说把Loki提到浴缸边开始放水。

“喵——”Loki大叫，在Thor手上留下一道道抓痕，男人只是闷哼一声，完全不理他的报复行为，Loki脖子上的墨绿项圈被取下来，Loki心感不妙，被Thor泡进了水里。

这下世界总算安静了。

“噢，原来反抗无效就会安静，你还挺聪明。”Thor一边给Loki搓澡，一边看黑猫有气无力地划水。

Thor帮Loki吹干身体，发觉他的黑猫一日日漂亮起来，油光水滑的毛发十分整齐，Loki还爱干净地舔了舔脸上的毛，绿眼睛一眨不眨地看着为了帮他洗澡湿身的人类。

“喵。”Loki少见主动地舔了舔Thor的手，他舌头上有倒刺，Thor像被电到了。

随后Loki听见Thor接起电话：“下午好，Jane，对，我是住在这里……不，你可能不能来我家，我不是这个意思！我家有猫，我的猫很怕生，会咬人，我下去找你吧——”他说完摸摸Loki的耳朵就出门了。

Loki听得一清二楚。

Jane——一个人类女子的名字。

避开监控的黑猫显露原型，巨大的黑豹坐在走廊上烦躁地甩着尾巴。

“Thor Odinson。”Loki不耐烦地骂道，“居然在外面有别的母兽了？”他的爪子几乎要把Thor家的地板抠出一个洞来，想了想Thor现在的经济状况，Loki忍住了。

的确，这是令人惊奇的一幕，不论原本可爱的小黑猫突然变成巨大凶狠的黑豹，还是他会说人话，又或者是黑豹对他的主人有极强的占有欲，都可以称得上是现代社会的奇观——事实上，Loki的确不普通，他能化人、化猫、化豹，自由切换形态，是英国人眼里活了多年的妖精。

而Thor对家里的情况一无所知，Fandral给他介绍的同城女医生特地给他送了点生牛肉来，说是朋友家农场产出的品种，Thor急匆匆地下楼去见Jane，对她一再道谢，让女人十分不好意思。

尽管Jane委婉地暗示她可以去看看Loki，她是专业的医生，但Thor想起Loki之前的反应，还是委婉地拒绝她的好意。

他回到家，打开门后Loki居然没有第一时间出现在门边，Thor纳闷了一会儿，大喊着Loki的名字，看到走廊上巨大的黑影一闪而过，他愣了愣，回过神来依旧是可爱的小猫咪坐在那儿。

“呃……？”Thor挠挠头，他问Loki，“我看错了？”

“喵。”Loki表示肯定。

Thor觉得有点不对劲，但想了想除了看错，家里哪里会有巨大的黑影，那肯定不是小偷，大概是Loki跑到灯光下折射出来的影子吧。Thor把Loki抱起来，猫异常地拍了他一爪，嫌弃地闻了闻他身上不属于他的味道。

“喵！”Loki大叫起来，他觉得Thor不干净了。


	2. （二）

05  
Loki会出言侮辱Thor，即使他只是只可爱的小猫，Thor时常觉得自己正在被Loki鄙视。被鄙视的时间一长，意外带来一个好处——Thor再也不会对喜欢嘲讽他的工头、上司生气了。

这个项目的工头叫Thanos，对设计师给出的方案十分挑剔，连项目的主负责人都不太受得了他，总推Thor出来和工头对接细节，让Thor独自承受Thanos的尖酸刻薄。Thor觉得自己的脾气变好了，要是放在中学时代，他可能会直接动手揍人。

然而要是Odin还活着，Thor也一定不会遇到这种人。

但正因为Odin不在了，他才必须成长。Odin为这个家带来了太多利便，Thor第一次意识到自己是这样无力。

Frigga生病了。

她惯用的家庭医生建议她去医院挂号做个系统的检查。

Thor无法为母亲安排私立医院的检查，只能接受医生的预约，拿到了一个月后去体检的回执。

虽然母亲不是重病，只是时不时感到肩膀过度酸痛，但Thor依旧感到挫败——为自己与父亲明显的差距。

他呆坐着，保持这个姿势将近两小时，陷入沉沉的忧虑中。

“喵。”Loki叫了一声，Thor似乎没有给他弄晚饭的打算，金发男人沉默地坐在沙发上，绿眼睛转了转，Loki走到Thor身边，感受他的低气压。

Loki只有在需要表达情绪的时候才会开口，往日Thor故意学猫叫逗他，他总是很冷漠地看着Thor，让男人知难而退。

Loki跃上沙发，看着Thor垂下的头颅，这一刻，他感觉到Thor很难过，为他所不知道的事情。这是极为少见的，Loki知道Thor的父亲去世了，工作不顺，上司刁难，合作伙伴不好相与，但Thor和他相遇之后，就很少把这种情绪带回家，Thor总是笑着摸他，这也是Loki喜欢他的原因。

“喵。”Loki又叫了一声，乖乖坐回Thor身边，把脸靠在Thor身上，伸出爪子连续踩着Thor的腿，试图吸引Thor的注意。

“怎么了？饿了？”Thor终于发现被冷落的小猫，他把Loki抱进怀里，怀抱仍然温暖，只是猫越发清晰地感受到他的失落。

Loki把前爪搭在Thor脸上，小心地收回指甲，摸了摸Thor，试图安抚眼前的人类，Thor好像也明白他的意图，笑了笑说：“你是在安慰我吗？真是小天使。”他从未有一刻像现在一样庆幸自己捡回了Loki，黑猫一眨不眨地凝视他，弥补了他心里所有缺憾。他重重地揉了揉Loki的脑袋，Loki难得没有反抗，他心都快化了，狠狠亲了亲Loki

“……唉，加油吧，不然下个月给你绝育的钱都没了。”Thor认真地说。

“喵？”还在舔Thor手指的Loki顿时停下了动作，他眯起眼打量Thor，随后跳下了沙发。

Thor受到了绝育手术和为母亲看病的召唤，彻底克服了之前那一点不愿意面对上司和Thanos的别扭心态，开始勤勤恳恳地工作。同事们都觉得他略微变了，一改之前偶尔显露出的不耐与颓丧，他的能力被其他人看到，工作不知不觉变得越发繁忙。

他尽可能早点回家喂猫，但每天回家的时间都在往后拖。Loki除了会冷漠地扫他几眼，凑上来闻闻他的味道，也没有其他反应。他便对同样养猫的同事感慨自家黑猫长大了，懂得体恤爸爸工作不容易。

“听你这么说，Loki真是很聪明，我家Summy只会吃饭睡觉，我有时候下班累得半死，还要帮它铲屎，陪它玩游戏。”

同事当时的抱怨Thor只是一笑而过，当回家铲屎时，他隐约觉得不太对劲，上网查了一般猫的排泄量后，更是觉得哪里怪怪的。

他给同事打了个电话，问起Summy的铲屎频率。

“啊？我有力气就一天一次，没力气就两三天一次，难道你不经常给你的Loki铲屎吗？”同事反问道。

“一周一次吧。”Thor挠挠头，试图回想。

“你真是个恶劣的主人！也太脏了吧，猫猫会得抑郁症啊！”同事十分吃惊，开始絮絮叨叨地在电话里抨击Thor不用心，Thor也无心与他解释。

因为他这时候才意识到，Loki可能不普通。

Loki很少用猫砂盆上厕所，他抵触绝育手术，能听懂大多数Thor说的话。

仔细想想，事情有点恐怖，联系起家里之前一闪而过的巨大黑影，Thor不寒而栗。

而Loki还在他脚边蹭着，看起来人畜无害。

Thor深呼吸，看了黑猫一眼，大概是他想多了吧……

06  
Thor还来不及给家里各处都装上监控，调查Loki到底是不是普通的猫科动物，就被同事拉去参加商务洽谈，喝得酩酊大醉。

这次的合作伙伴是公司的老客户，和同事原本关系就好，喝到最后这个洽谈晚餐就变成了派对，气氛来了，Thor也不愿意扫兴，跟大家一起喝得烂醉。

还算清醒的同事打车把他送回家，Thor用尽最后力气开门，一进去就倒在了地上。

头脑发晕，全身无力，Thor躺在地上，隐约记得明天不用上班，和Jane的约会似乎在中午，他就放心地睡了过去。

迷糊之中，他感觉有人托着他的身体，身上的衣服被解开，热水淋在皮肤上，十分舒服。

“谁……Fandral？不对……Jane！？不——不能——”Thor反抗起来，但他被一只手牢牢按住，眼前一片模糊，根本看不清是谁在帮他洗澡。

总不能……是Frigga吧？

Thor不寒而栗，他都已经二十五岁了！妈妈怎么可以帮他洗澡？！Thor更是剧烈地抗议，身边的人不耐烦地揍了他一拳，看这力度应该是男人，Thor稍加放心。

——但他家怎么会有男人？！

“Loki？！Loki！救命——”烂醉如泥的男人指望猫来救他，这种抗议被水声尽皆淹没，后来他又睡了过去，彻底陷入了黑甜乡。

宿醉第二日，Thor朦胧地睁开眼睛。

“我在哪……”Thor揉着太阳穴，他穿着睡衣，已经记不清昨晚发生了什么。

他挣扎着起身，身边躺着一条猫——没错，是一条猫。猫是液体，Thor对此有了直观感受，Loki在厚重的被子上睡得弯弯曲曲，一只脚还挂在了床外，Thor哭笑不得，把Loki的后脚移了回来，他嗷了一声，也醒了过来，迅速从猫条变回了正常大小，眯眼打量Thor。

Thor揉揉Loki的后颈和耳朵，Loki打了个哈欠。

“昨晚发生了什么？”Thor毫无记忆，他隐约记得自己被同事送回家，但怎么会换了衣服回到床上？可惜他房间里没有安装监控，他摸摸Loki笑道，“总不能是你帮我洗澡的吧？”他觉得这事有点诡异，但也可能是他在晕乎乎的过程中自己换了衣服，又或者是同事进了他家？

“喵嗷。”Loki冷淡地看着Thor，仿佛在问，你觉得呢？

可惜Thor没看懂他的眼神，粗线条地下床去做早餐了。

猫狠狠拍了床铺一把，一跃而起，跳下床跟着Thor跑进厨房。

“……对，谢谢你昨天送我回来……没，我现在还好，不用去医院……”Thor试图向健谈的同事询问昨晚的情形，但因为同事过于健谈，直到电话结束，Thor都没问出到底是谁帮他洗澡的。

“嗷。”瞪着圆溜溜的猫眼，Loki站在厨房的暗处看着Thor，他面前是吃饭的小碗，Thor叹了口气，蹲下身去给Loki弄零食，Loki最近的胃口越来越好了，偶尔给他喂点牛肉也很快吃得一干二净。

“唉，你真是无忧无虑，所以到底是谁……”Thor突然想到，他虽然没在房间里安监控，但门口有监控，他迅速去看了监控，结果除了他以外就没人进来过，Loki围着他打转了一会儿，就见到录像里自己慢慢站起来，走进了卧室。

“看来应该是我自己洗了澡。”Thor莫名放下心来。

Loki：“……”

处理完未解之谜后，Thor想起今天好像还有和Jane的约会，但Loki一直蹲在他腿上，他可能无法出门。

Jane Foster，Fandral的妻子Sif的同学，和他同在这个城市工作，经介绍后两人就维持着一段时间见面一次的关系，Thor说不出自己喜不喜欢这个女人，但跟她在一起感觉很舒服，她独立且知性。

“Loki，你得下来，Jane快到了，约在我们家附近就是为了给你多一点时间，这样不好。”Thor诱哄着，Loki今天特别反常，死命用四个爪子扒着他的裤子，即使Thor站起来，Loki也不会掉下去。

——但Thor的裤子快被他抓出无数个洞了。

Thor嘴角一抽，把Loki举到与自己齐平，他叹了口气说：“我马上回来，就吃个早午饭，好吗？”

Loki嗷嗷叫了起来，表示不好。

Thor凝视着翠绿的眼眸，他有时候觉得Loki聪明得不像一只猫，比如现在Loki明显在跟他表达，“要我还是那个女人”，Thor笑了，无奈地说：“当然是你啊，你是我的小猫咪。”

“喵……”Loki挣扎了下，莫名主动地离开了Thor，他坐在地上，望着Thor拿上钥匙准备离开家，脖子上墨绿色的项圈和他的眼眸交相辉映，Thor一时竟十分不舍。

“抱歉，我又来晚了。”但Thor还是赴约了。

温柔的女医生坐在餐厅里，已经给他们点好了早午餐，她依旧优雅，穿着米白色的风衣，她眼尖注意到这个男人有点慌乱，打底衣上窜，外面的卫衣发皱，上面还黏了不少猫毛，Jane不自觉地皱了皱眉，但她最终还是没说什么，笑着问：“你的猫最近怎么样？你工作还顺利吗？”

“还可以吧，Loki和以前一样调皮。”Thor挠挠头，他不擅长和女性聊天，一般都是Jane负责挑起话题。Thor对她有朦胧的好感，即使共同话题不多，也极尽周旋，他们有说有笑地聊了一个小时。

“下午你有什么安排吗？”结账的时候，Jane害羞地问Thor。

“昨晚喝多了，下午回去休息，晚上要改稿子。”Thor诚恳地说，完全没听出Jane想继续跟他聊天的言外之意。

Jane还能说什么呢？她只能跟Thor再见，还好Thor绅士地把她送到了公交站附近，并等她上车才离开。

Thor吃饱喝足，准备回家休息一会儿。

“Loki？”往日喜欢出来迎接他的小黑猫不知道去哪里了，Thor喊了几声，换上拖鞋去找Loki。

到这一刻，他依旧不知道等待自己的是什么。

他到处都找过了，始终没有看到Loki的身影，黑猫就是这点不好，只要躲进某个物体的影子里，他就找不到了。

“Loki！”Thor拔高音调，试图把出门前十分黏人的小猫喊出来，他打开浴室，脚步一滞。

黑发男人正站在浴缸里洗澡，他听见Thor的声音，转过头来，水珠涤荡着他的脸颊，男人身材修长白皙，肌肉结实，皮肤白得让Thor眼晕，他的脖子上还挂着一条绿色项圈。

Thor彻底呆在原地。

这是谁？这是他家吗？为什么有人进来了？！他的猫被抱走了吗？

“你——！”

他愤怒极了，大步上前吼道：“我的Loki呢！？你把我的猫怎么了！你是谁！”他瞪大眼睛，随时都可能给这人一拳

陌生人比Thor淡定得多，男人关闭花洒，绿眸轻轻扫了Thor一眼，他跨出浴缸，湿漉漉的脚踩在冰凉的地砖上，Thor不可避免地看到了他的男性性征，当场面红耳赤，后退几步，抬手指着男人。

“Thor。”男人红色的薄唇微动，他笑了笑，“喊得这么大声，却假装不认识我？”


	3. （三）

07  
“我的猫呢！”Thor大脑空白，只是重复着这句话。

男人赤身裸体走到他面前，捋了捋湿发，试图靠近Thor，Thor屏住呼吸，刚准备给Loki一拳，结果男人的速度更快，他不知道用了什么魔法，本来站在Thor面前，却突然出现在Thor身后。

“你说呢？”男人极具侵略性的声音在Thor耳边响起，保留了猫科动物的习惯，他吸吸鼻子，闻着Thor身上的味道。

Thor身体一僵。

其实当看到黑发男人颈上眼熟的项圈时，他就应该猜到这是谁了。

男人因他迟钝的反应变得急躁，他冷哼一声，身后长出一条黑色的尾巴，尾巴缠住Thor的手臂，强制将Thor转向自己：“现在，你还要怀疑自己的眼睛吗？”

Thor惊魂未定，他喘息着，犹豫地说：“……你是Loki？你是巫师？！哈利波特那种？！”

Loki笑了起来，他收回尾巴，穿上衣服，见主人一副快晕倒的模样，Loki穿上衬衫，把Thor带出浴室，让他在沙发上坐下，他没擦干头发上的水，水珠顺着下颌线滴到锁骨上，没入他的衬衫中——确切的说，是Thor的衬衫。

穿在Loki身上显得略宽大，堪堪盖住屁股，他甚至穿着Thor的内裤，像人类一样生活。Thor的大脑乱成一团，一边觉得Loki这样的举动过于暧昧色情，一边又觉得自己目睹了不可思议的超自然现象。他坐立不安，谁知道Loki开口问：“和Jane的约会还好吗？”

“一般吧……”Thor下意识答完立刻起身，他眨眨眼愤怒道，“你不解释一下吗？！你到底是什么生物？怎么证明你就是Loki？我的猫万一被你……”

Loki笑了笑，他淡然地坐到一旁：“我以为你的接受度很高——好吧，我不是巫师，我是兽人。我当然是Loki，你每天早上出门前都喜欢在拿钥匙的时候停顿思考三分钟，喝咖啡喜欢坚果香气的，虽然你从来喝不出这味道。”

“咳咳——”Thor红了脸，即使是Frigga，恐怕都不知道他这些怪癖，他看着面前的男人，努力接受他就是Loki的事实。

“兽——人——？”Thor疑惑地重复了这个词，他尴尬地说，“猫人吗？”

Loki对这个名字并不满意，他思考了下，淡淡地说：“按你的说法，应该是豹人。但即使你接受度再高，也不会在家养豹子，就不吓你了。别露出这种表情，你不也很喜欢我吗？”

“我喜欢的是小猫，你还是豹子？！”Thor感觉自己真的要晕倒了，虽然他的确喜欢狮子、豹子，但亲自见到是一回事，亲自养又是另一回事了，Thor又花了几分钟镇定下来，他无奈地问，“所以……魔法真的存在？你为什么会选择我？你来地球有什么目的？”

Loki打了个呵欠，他招招手，桌上的茶杯向他飘来，Thor的眼珠子瞪得都快掉出来了，Loki解释道：“只是一些简单的咒语，做不到起死回生。不是我选择你，是你先选择我，我同意了。”他很认真地强调。

Thor费力地回忆他们相遇那天的情境，的确，是他先靠近了Loki，最后把Loki抱回家，但那是因为Loki一直在可怜地喵喵叫啊？

现在他终于知道为什么猫砂盆不用经常换了……Thor无语极了，他到底带回了一只什么猫……

“你还打算继续住吗？我和你，这……我是不介意养猫，但你……”Thor还没说完，Loki就坐到他身边，低头将Thor未收回的手指含入口中轻轻一舔。

太色情了。

Thor彻底愣住了，他嘴巴发干，不敢置信地说：“你……”

Loki抬起眼眸，似笑非笑地看着Thor：“遗弃小猫可不是好主人，我受伤了，所以你要要继续养着我。”

这一刻，Thor觉得他的心被丘比特之箭射中了。

后来Thor才知道，Loki所属的种族已经在地球上与人类共处了多年，兽人中形态各异，Loki确实不是一只普通的猫，但Thor无缘得见他所说的“豹子”形态。

“……你是因为跟人打架、受伤了，没办法变成人，所以变成猫来……”Thor没好意思说后面的话，他无语地看着躺在沙发上作威作福的Loki，Thor刚拒绝了帮Loki剪指甲掏耳朵的要求，Loki虽然是兽人，但保留了不少猫科动物的习性，Thor觉得惋惜，变成人后想要摸摸Loki的脑袋难如登天。

“我说了，是你选择了我，没有你照顾我，我也能好起来。”Loki冷哼一声，翻了个身说，“既然我们坦诚相见了，你是不是能给我做点好吃的？”

Thor和Loki大眼对小眼：“你能吃披萨？”

Loki发出猫不开心时的咕噜声，他冷淡地说：“你买的猫粮，真的不好吃，只是管饱而已。”

Thor：“……”

为了避免尴尬，Thor换了个话题：“你原本的名字是什么？”

绿眼睛望了过来，他的嘴里吐出两个Thor听不懂的音节，看到Thor疑惑的表情，Loki笑道：“是我们的语言，不要紧，我喜欢Loki这个名字，和Thor听起来像一对。”

他又在勾引我！Thor脸色通红，Loki穿他的衣服、他的内裤，不喜欢穿裤子在房间里走来走去，还时不时做出一些暧昧举动，Thor站起身来说：“我去做晚饭。”

Loki高兴地喊了一声，等Thor反应过来，一只小猫扒着他的裤腿，圆圆的猫眼看着他，Thor再次被击中了，Loki挂在他腿上，他晕乎乎地走进厨房。

08  
Loki就这样继续住了下来。

他是兽人、能变成人这事颠覆了Thor的三观，但最初的吃惊过后，Thor很快就接受了。Loki给他展示了自己没痊愈的地方，虽然猫形态的他看起来已经全好了，但人形仍旧还有细小的伤口，Loki偶尔没法控制好咒语，他的豹耳或者尾巴还会跑出来。

Thor的心情十分复杂，他刚开始养猫，本以为可以借助宠物转移自己的压力，结果猫没了，还给他带来了一个同性舍友。Thor不禁沉思，他这样养着Loki到底是为什么？

还没等他想出答案，Loki开始抗议了。

猫形态虽然比较节省体力，但Loki更喜欢以人形出现，要不是怕吓到Thor，他还想变回黑豹躺在客厅里（Thor家唯一宽敞的地方）。但人形的Loki完全不会给Thor带来任何养猫的感觉，他观察到这个人类总是冷漠地忙自己的事，不会撸他，也不会来喂他，Loki自认为自己还是个病人，他尽管不是完全的动物，可也保留了一部分动物的习性。

第一天，他选择不跟Thor对话。

第二天，他把猫食盆踹翻了。

第三天，Thor意识到他的猫在闹情绪，但他工作正巧到了一个关键时期，知道Loki能生活自理，且强得过分后，他不太乐意去安慰Loki。他连和Fandral吵架的时候都没安慰过Fandral。

第四天，Loki发怒了。

“你到底有没有爱心？”Loki不熟悉人类的语言，他选择了这个措辞，“照顾宠物不是你的责任吗？晚上我要吃烤鹅肝。”

Thor愣了愣，哭笑不得：“你算宠物？”他以前可能还会允许Loki跟他一起睡，但自从知道他是个成年男性，这一切就变得诡异起来。

“难道我是你的上司、同学？”Loki瞪大眼睛不可置信地看着Thor，他狡辩道，“你以前还给我梳毛，你看看，我现在头发有多乱！你真是个糟糕的主人！”

“你现在不是可以自己梳头吗？！”Thor觉得莫名其妙，“你明明与我平等，为什么还要叫我主人！如果你是猫，那你是我的儿子！”

Loki神色复杂：“所以……你想要的是我当你儿子？你有病啊，我——”

“总不能你现在是个成年男人，我还要关注你有没有每天按时吃饭吧？”Thor觉得Loki不可理喻，“我都没收你房租，你还穿着我的衣服，却指责我？”

“明明是你双重标准，以前你可不是这样对我的。”Loki冷哼一声，想到Thor以前还给他按摩，他脸上飞起一点红晕，小声道，“你们人类就是容易变心。”

“对，现在我要忙着改我的图纸了，你去吃饭吧。”Thor把Loki打发出去，没注意到Loki眼里一闪而过的阴郁。

等他忙完，从图纸的阴霾中解放出来，Thor意外发现，Loki不见了。

不管他，他是个成年人，还是高级生物，会魔法。

Loki消失的第一晚，Thor没有很在意，因为Loki说过他有自己的族群，而且他们刚吵架了，Loki兴许想自己待一会儿。于是Thor继续忙他的工作。

这样的情况持续到第三天，每天回到家，家里都是一片漆黑，没有人或猫的身影。Thor越发想念以前还是只单纯黑猫的Loki，那时候他一进屋，就能看见Loki蹲在客厅里看着他，“家”的感觉当即浮上心头。

可现在Loki走了。

没有会在他难过失落时安慰他的Loki，也没有他提醒自己要不断努力奋斗的目标。

母亲健康的检查结果只是短暂地转移了他的注意力，随后他又被孤独感笼罩。

或许他需要养一只真正的猫。

他去过宠物店，但看到那些乖顺的品种猫，他又想起Loki那张牙舞爪的样子；他也去过他们相遇的街边公园，那儿的流浪猫不亲近他，Thor得不到新的猫，他甚至开始想买只狗。

而这时候，他加薪升职了。虽然只是比以前稍微多了一点月基础工资，但他发觉自己不知不觉已经从父亲离世的阴霾走了出来，他开始和以前一样正常生活、积极向上，不再为Thanos和上司的嘲讽感到难过。

他终于发现Loki对自己的影响力。

Thor有点后悔，他不应该在工作忙碌时对Loki恶言相向，Loki不是人类，他甚至不懂人类的情感与习惯。对他来说，自己始终是那天愿意把他带回家精心照料的Thor。

在他陷入消极之际，Loki就像知道他心里所想、听到了他的愿望，掐点回到了他家。

但这一次，他不是什么都不懂的黑猫，也不是神秘的兽人男子。


	4. （四）

09  
Thor闻到了特殊的气味，浓郁的麝香，像性爱的味道。

他回到家时，隐约感觉今天家中不寻常，随即他听见咕噜作响的声音，当即猜到是Loki回家了，Thor也顾不得自己是否仍在与Loki吵架——

“Loki！”他着急地喊道，扔下包往屋子里走，他看到猫砂盆附近有黑影闪过，黑猫快速地移动着，最终躲到厨房门后，绿眼闪烁，探出脑袋来看他，Thor见他可怜又可爱，正要上前，猫就躺在地上打了个滚，伸展身体，露出肚皮，尾巴来回扫动，喵喵叫了起来。

很少见Loki这么主动，Thor受宠若惊，以为是Loki在向他求和，完全忽视了房间里那股特殊的味道

之后他就晕倒了。

刚才还在撒娇的猫立刻变成黑发男人，他盯着眼前因为咒术昏过去的人类，忍不住在心中嘲笑Thor真蠢，看到猫就失去了防备心，现在他可以为所欲为了。

他舔了舔下唇，解开Thor的皮带。

Loki微微失神，尽管之前作为猫的时候看过Thor全裸洗澡，但再次看到依旧觉得他的阴茎远超男性平均水平，Loki揉了一把Thor的性器，要不是没有办法，他也不会这样做。

兽人之所以名叫兽人，就是因为保留了动物的原始习性，Loki痛恨发情期，但现在他觉得这不一定是件坏事。热潮的征兆大概出现在两天前，但Loki认为Thor还需要时间，所以他苦苦忍耐，累积下来的欲望现在达到了顶峰。

“主人有主人的义务。”Loki轻笑，他本来身上就没穿衣服，这下更方便了动作，Loki揉了一会儿见Thor没有勃起，他懒得等那么久，干脆低下头含住了Thor的性器。

浓郁的男性气息，他硬得发疼，急切地想要操人或者被操，但Loki清楚自己的性取向，所以选择了Thor。他吮着Thor的性器，慢慢感受他勃起的过程，直到那根粗长的阴茎把自己的口腔撑满，Loki用舌头熟悉了柱头上的每一条青筋，吮干净Thor龟头上的液体。

Loki松开Thor，跨坐在他身上，他牵着Thor的手指撑开自己的后穴，湿漉漉的穴肉吮着自己与他人的手指，Loki略微有些不好意思，但没多久他就适应了被扩张的感觉，空虚感越发明显，Loki撤出手指，把Thor的阴茎吃进穴里。

“唔……好粗……”Loki发出痛呼，他抓着Thor的窄腰，试图放慢速度，但还是不慎用力错误，把Thor全部吃了进去。他失神了一会儿，十分不习惯这种被撑开的感觉，但饥饿的肠道已经分泌出了液体，不自觉地收缩，吸吮得来不易的性器，Loki拍了拍Thor的脸颊，男人迷惑而缓慢地睁开眼睛，对上Loki的目光，Loki笑道，“你醒了。”

坚挺的下身犹如泡在一汪甜腻的汁水里，Thor空窗已久，被紧窄的穴口吸得头脑发晕，他反射性掐住Loki的腰，后知后觉发现自己竟然被迷奸了，身材修长的男人坐在他身上，肥满的穴肉吸着他的硬屌，Thor摇了摇头，他的脑子终于清醒了点，愤怒地说：“你在做什么？！”

“干你，没看出来吗？”Loki伸手抚上Thor的胸膛，抠弄他的乳头，直到Thor发出低沉的呻吟声，Loki起身又坐下，龟头上的青筋操到了某处，Loki发出尖锐而绵长的叫声，Thor皱起眉头，挺胯又操了几下那个点，Loki受不了地呜咽道，“啊——啊——操到肚子了……”

“嗯？你怎么这么骚？”Thor拍了拍Loki的臀肉，回想起之前恶补过的关于猫科动物的知识，Thor终于明白屋子里奇特的香气是因为Loki发情了，而他被Loki使用了，这个结果并不让男人满意，他忍不住骂道，“怎么会有这么骚的小猫？”

Loki绿眸湿润，被撑得太开了，里头湿乎乎的粘液不断往外滴漏，Thor坐起身，把他直接抱起来，Loki咕噜一声，紧紧搂住Thor的脖颈，Loki咬着Thor的耳垂，修长的腿缠着他的腰：“唔，这是正常反应……做主人不应该帮忙吗？”

“嘶，放松点……帮忙？拿棉签捅你——”Thor果不其然被Loki抓了一把，他忍住背上的热辣，狠狠捅了小穴几下，Loki又发出那种受不了的声音，Thor把心一横，阴沉沉地将Loki掂了掂，扔到床上，嫩红的屁眼来不及合拢，Thor抽出阴茎，那圈肉不断收缩，Loki浑身泛红，揉着乳头渴求地望着他，Thor想了想往日可爱的小猫和现在淫荡的男人，他挑起Loki的下巴仔细地观察。

“你不想念我吗？”Loki喘息着问，“我以为你爱我，当然，你也没有其他选择。”他翻了个身，毫无廉耻心地翘起臀肉。

男性的屁股一般不会像他这样丰满，Thor记得那种手感，滑腻的肉从指间溢出，色情得很，Thor掌掴Loki的臀肉，那个肉红色的洞口一缩一合，Thor不禁在想，如果绝育手术做得早……算了，还是不要了，他的确对Loki动心了。

不同于和Jane在一起时的平淡，Loki总是能让他感到奇妙，他还是兽人——Thor的阴茎更硬了，他抓着Loki的腿，狠狠操了进去，Loki仰起脖子，露出一丝脆弱，Thor像打桩机一般干着他湿软的小穴，发情期的猫在满意后会发出咕噜咕噜的呻吟声，Loki虽然变成了人，但也保留着动物的习性，Thor在一片泥泞中找到了他的敏感点，没操几下，Loki就神智涣散，尾巴都跑了出来。

细而长的尾巴和猫不太一样，大概是豹子的尾巴，Loki亲热地缠着他的大腿，Thor伸手去抓他的尾端，Loki敏感地打了个颤，转过头来看Thor。

“想接吻吗？”Thor问他，Loki点了头，耳根微红，Thor便微微撤出，将Loki翻身，那根粗硬的性器也在他体内转了一圈，Loki抖了抖，没忍住，瞬间到了高潮，精液射出来，喷在Thor还没来得及脱下来的衬衫上，Loki瞳孔收缩，心跳加速，大脑空白，胸膛不断起伏，Thor见他高潮时满脸红晕的情色模样，忍不住低头吻了吻他的嘴角。

“你要永远跟我在一起。”Loki迷糊地回吻Thor，他腿脚酸软，好一会儿才缓和过来，而Thor没有任何要射的迹象，Loki气恼地想，人类这样真的正常吗？

Thor拍拍Loki的臀肉，示意他把腿放到自己肩上，Loki照做之后，Thor弹打他的乳头，黑发男人低吟，乳尖肿胀，下身又有勃起的趋势，Thor意外地挑挑眉说：“看来，发情期影响很大。”

“哼，对你也有影响？我还以为你不会操我……”Loki摸上Thor的心脏笑道，“你的良心与道德去哪了？”他和人类不同，精力意外很好，但他遇到的是Thor，人类之中的体能佼佼者，Thor当即挺了挺腰，将Loki顶得音调一变。

“前提是你没有迷奸我。”Thor沉声，他第一次观察同性的身体，Loki的皮肤很白，和黑猫不同，人形的他毛发并不多，除了略长的黑发，他身上几乎没有毛发，两颗乳头是肉红色的，肥满得引人注目，因为刚才被吸过几次，现在已经肿了，像两颗小石子，上面的皱褶是浅一点的红色，和乳晕颜色相同，残留着一点口水，亮晶晶的。他有胸肌，胸前微微鼓胀，和女人的乳房不一样，不像她们那样柔软，但摸起来很有肉感，Thor不禁感慨，Loki身上的肉应该都长在了他的胸和屁股上，他的腹部有漂亮的腹肌和人鱼线，Thor摸了摸他的肚脐，他敏感地缩了缩身体，Thor观察到他修长的四肢都晕着汗珠和绯红，Loki微微张着嘴，一脸欲求不满，他的阴茎远超人类的平均尺寸，只比Thor细一些，硬度和形状良好，这些构造都和人类相似，他的耻毛也不多，红色的龟头挺立，上面溢出一些奶白色的液体，之前射出来的精液黏在他的胸前干涸了。

他真是性感极了。

和常人不同的是，他的屁眼非常湿润，似乎天生可以接受与同性的性爱，即使只是被他这样含着，Thor也要控制身体感受到的快感，才不至于这么快射出来，Loki像海妖一样懂得蛊惑人心。

Loki被他灼热的目光注视了许久，忍不住用后脚去蹭他的脖颈，低声道：“快操我，发情期要持续好几天，你要请假了——你，你不会为了工作，不管自己的猫吧？”

Thor无奈地笑了，他想要反驳：前提你得是猫。但看到Loki这副诱人的模样，想到前几天家里冷冷清清，Thor忍不住叹了口气，如果Loki是人类，他会一定被他吸引，如果Loki是兽人，他现在也被吸引了……Thor低头吻住Loki的嘴唇，阴茎入得更深了：“好吧，我会一直爱你。”

Loki打了个抖，似乎得到了世间最重要的承诺，他的尾巴热情地勾着Thor的手，舌头也同样热情地勾着Thor的唇舌，倒刺让两人之间起了一点细密的电流，Thor红着眼又吻了吻他，接下来又是一场竭尽全力的性爱。

他们从床铺干到沙发，Loki高潮了太多次，精液洒在了家里的每个角落，他最后只能哭着求Thor暂停一会儿，他被彻底喂饱了，肚子鼓起来，屁股被囊袋撞得通红，Thor至少射了三次，被细嫩的肠肉裹挟，撑满Loki，Loki的膝盖也跪红了，打算休战的两人到厨房去做晚饭，结果因为一个吻，他们又差点没有吃上。

Loki双腿打颤，筋疲力尽，而Thor看起来脸色红润，Loki不禁恼怒，他们到底谁才是更优越的兽人？但Thor还算是个体贴的情人，Loki难免俗套地扯着他的金色长发问：“你对其他情人也这样体贴？”

Thor正在帮他吹头发，闻言想了想说：“也没有吧，毕竟你是我的猫啊。”

Loki心情大好，也不管体力是否耗尽，他变回黑猫，窝在Thor身上，Thor愣了愣，不自然地摸了摸他的乳头——猫的乳头可不止两个，但也都肿了，看起来像受到了非人虐待——Loki恼羞成怒地大叫，Thor笑得不行，冲散了一点他操了自己的小猫的罪恶感，Thor挠挠头说：“你还是别这样了，不累吗？”

“我以为你足够变态，喜欢小猫呢。”Loki实在是累坏了，他眼皮打架，洗干净身体，忍不住变回黑豹躺在毛茸茸的地毯上，这个形态最适合休养。

Thor第一次看到真正的黑豹，Loki累了，所以很放松地躺着，Thor摸了摸他油光水滑的皮毛，捏捏他的耳朵，他就是放大版的黑猫，比起电视上的豹子身形更为流畅矫健，面对没有敌意的举动，Loki打了个舒服的呼噜，平时好动的尾巴也安静下来，Thor坐到地上，靠在他身边半躺着，Loki也没有拒绝。

黑豹打了个哈欠，慢慢就睡着了。

10  
正如Loki所说，兽人的发情期会持续几天，期间Thor只好以身体不适请假，还好刚完成一个项目，进入了闲季，上司很爽快地准许了。Thor便安心留在家，每天做饭、做爱、养猫。

他现在对猫科动物的发情期有了更深入的体会与了解，Loki 索求无度，体力时好时坏，经常无法控制自己——他会被操尿，多汁的身体柔软而潮热，和普通猫科动物一样试图用尿液标记这间屋子。

“Loki，你实在太不乖了。”Thor觉得他这几天做的家务加起来比这个月都多，Loki这副模样也不能请家政来帮忙，Thor只好掐着他的臀肉，在他身上多讨回一些利息，兽人的恢复速度比人类更快，Loki的穴口总是会迅速恢复紧致，然后继续索求。

Loki被Thor操得流泪，身为人类，Thor体力强悍，他已经维持这个动作接近十五分钟，依旧能保持一定频率地挺胯、撤出，穴内的敏感点屡次被照顾到，Loki喘息着，阴茎硬到极点，Thor把他按在窗前，冰凉的玻璃让乳头越发硬挺。

Loki不得不求饶：“我不行了……”他连口水都来不及吞咽，Loki觉得自己实在太过狼狈，身为兽人族的一员，竟然被小小人类欺负得无法还手，Thor掐着他的腰，臀肉被他撞得啪啪作响，Loki慢慢失去重心，马上要滑到底部，这时候Thor射精了，有力的精液喷在他的G点上，Loki眼角泛红，Thor伸手扶住他，Loki眼神迷茫，感觉经历了一次灭顶的高潮。

Thor摸摸Loki湿润的嘴唇，亲了亲他说：“晚上想吃什么？”

“要吃炸鸡。”Loki点了人类的垃圾食品，他之前在兽人的食物里很少吃到这样的东西，Loki被Thor放了下来，他的屁股里黏糊糊的，都是Thor的精液，Loki躺在毯子里，眉眼透出一股慵懒的味道，Thor亲了亲他，又坏心眼地按压他的肚子，精液不断外渗，嫩红的穴口被糊住，Loki的呼吸又变得急促。

“我马上回来，你看要不要先洗个澡？”Thor拍拍Loki，见他点了头，知道他现在并不虚弱，就起身擦了擦阴茎，穿上衣服，匆忙出门去买Loki要吃的东西。

社区里的流浪猫似乎比以前多了，Thor提着炸鸡回来时，一只蓝猫正蹲在他家楼下的石头上舔毛，见到他还友善地叫了一声。猫脸尖尖的，和其他蓝猫不太一样，Thor觉得诧异，不免停下了脚步。

“谁家的猫走失了？”Thor见它毛茸茸的脖子上似乎有项圈，他好心地走上前，猫反抗性叫了一声，但没有对他伸出爪子，Thor在它的脖子上摸了一会儿，原来只是毛太多造成的错觉，蓝猫优雅地舔了舔爪子，孤傲的神情让Thor想起他第一次见到Loki的时候。

不过Loki那时没这么孤傲，他受伤的样子看起来可怜极了。Thor好久没有见到真正的猫，不免多看了几眼，蓝猫还配合地叫了一声，站起身扒着他的裤子，Thor好笑地揉揉它的脑袋拒绝道：“不行，我家有猫了，不能养你，他脾气很大。”一想到Loki可能把眼前无力反抗的蓝猫撕成碎片，他就觉得好笑，扒开蓝猫肉乎乎的爪子，对方也不生气，傲气地继续趴在石头上，尾巴来回甩动，看都没看Thor一眼。

Thor笑了笑，赶紧进电梯了。

他进门时，Loki正好洗完澡，他穿着Thor的衬衫随意走动，内裤也还没来得及给他买新的，Thor的尺寸他穿着有点松垮，但Loki本人毫不在意，他坐到餐桌边，对上Thor的视线，Loki微微皱眉，以至于Thor还没反应过来，他就以一种非人的速度飞快地移动到Thor面前，Loki嗅了嗅Thor身上的味道，不爽地皱起眉头说：“你好臭，快去洗澡。”

Thor把炸鸡递给他，感到有点意外：“我哪里臭了？”

“你在回来的路上做了什么？”Loki接过炸鸡，打开盒子吃了一块，惬意地眯起眼睛。

Thor好笑地说：“你知道吗？你现在就像黄鼬。”

Loki瞪他一眼，又嗅了嗅Thor的味道，他的鼻子足够敏锐，Loki判断道：“你是不是在外面摸猫了？”

这都能闻出来？Thor略微惊讶，他的表情完全出卖了他，Loki直接牵起他的手，这一次他如临大敌，只闻了一下就反应过来：“你是不是遇到了一只蓝猫？！”

“……你怎么知道？”Thor无语地说，“只是一只小猫，你不至于连小猫都不放过吧？”

“什么小猫！”Loki反驳道，他顿时觉得手中的炸鸡都不香了，“那是我哥哥！”

Thor：“……”

Loki感到不妙，回过头时，他看到Thor家的阳台上站着一只蓝猫，那猫不知道何时出现，他们发现时他已经站在了那里，Loki瞬间变回黑豹，十分凶狠地瞪着窗外，Thor愣了一下，他本来不相信Loki的话，现在也不得不信，这么高的楼层，一般猫根本爬不上来，但蓝猫依旧很温和地站在外面，没有要进来的意思。

“他为什么不进来？”Thor疑惑地问Loki。

Loki冷淡地说：“因为他进不来——”Loki的气味过于强势而浓烈，他还处于发情期，和Thor厮混的味道已经笼罩了整个房间，兽人虽然有族群，但更偏好独居，不太喜欢他人的气息，即使是兄弟，他们也并不亲近。Loki看到蓝猫表情嫌恶，他愤怒地吼了一声，Thor扶住墙边的音箱，无奈地看着Loki。

窗外的蓝猫舔了舔爪子，非常优雅地趴在阳台上，两只猫科动物陷入了僵局，互相看着对方，Thor无语极了，他问Loki：“你们有什么矛盾？”

“他陷害我！”Loki咬牙切齿地说，“他不是好兽人！”

Thor当然不能容忍有人要对他的小猫不利，当即站到了Loki这边：“那怎么办？”

Loki收回了炸毛的模样，舔了舔爪子，依旧不怀好意地瞪着他门外的兄弟：“与他谈谈，必要的时候，我会杀了他。”

即使Thor没有兄弟姐妹，他也知道这样做不太好，Loki跑到阳台边，他变回人，身上出现了体面的衣装，Thor来不及想怎么制止Loki兄弟相残，却后知后觉发现Loki原来能自己变衣服，他不禁腹诽，那为什么还老是穿他的？

Loki矜持地站在阳台边，他拉开窗户，冷淡地用兽人族的语言问：“你来做什么？”

奇景又在Thor面前发生了，蓝猫端正地坐着，他开口吐出几个古怪的词语，也许只有Loki才能听懂：“我们需要你回家。”

“不，我对王位和父亲的财产不感兴趣，你们分就好。”Loki看了一眼自己的黑指甲，“你不会不知道我在人类世界的存款有多少吧？可以供我再挥霍几百年。”

蓝猫打了个哈欠，没有任何变成人的打算，他看了一眼Loki身后的男人：“所以你为什么还要让一个穷困的人类养你？这就是你口中所谓的‘真爱’吗？不值一提。”

Loki发怒了，他发出野兽的低吼，Thor吓了一跳，赶忙握住Loki的手臂，像安抚猫时那样安抚他，Loki冷冷地说：“那是因为你不曾被爱。”

蓝猫脸色微变，Thor恰好开口问他：“你们在谈什么？怎么了？”

“我父亲想要杀我，但那是不可能的，他只是负责行刑的刽子手！”Loki颠倒黑白向Thor控诉。

Thor脸色一变，蓝猫也不是听不懂英语，他无语地说：“人类，你要是真的相信这个骗子的话，你就是傻子。”

“……那我也不能相信你吧？”Thor夹在中间左右为难，Loki一看形势不好，也变成猫，黑猫和蓝猫一同冲他喵喵叫，Thor板起脸来问Loki，“你和你哥哥到底有什么矛盾？”

蓝猫这种比较可爱的动物其实不适合做与邪魅有关的任何表情，但这猫的确邪气地笑了笑，他认真地说：“我邀请他回家继承王位，你帮我劝劝他——我会再来的。”蓝猫轻巧地跳下阳台，消失在Thor的视线中。

Loki喵喵叫了几声，攀着Thor的裤脚，Thor脸上阴晴不定，他看着可爱的小黑猫。

要他接受他的猫是个人已经很难了，接受自己和自己的宠物相爱更难，现在——他还发现他的爱人是个家中有王位要继承的王子？！

“来，你跟我说清楚，不然——”Thor想了想不知道要如何威胁Loki，“我就再也不操你了。”

猫无辜地叫着，尾巴无力地在地上甩动，可怜地瞪着绿眼睛看向Thor。


	5. （五）

11  
在Loki老实交代了他离家出走的前因后果后，Thor勃然大怒。

这简直不是人听的故事，尽管Thor曾经也是一个富二代，他仍旧要痛斥Loki的行为，Loki心知肚明不能跟Thor这种人类解释兽人的行为逻辑，于是他又变成无辜的小猫。

“……我知道了。”Thor无语地审视Loki圆圆的猫眼，“你不变成豹子，是因为你觉得这个形态不会被我骂吗？”

“你敢骂我？”Loki瞪着他，黑猫相比起豹子还是可爱了不少，所以威胁性不强，Thor还真骂不出口。

但作为Loki的主人，Thor觉得自己还是必须得教育Loki：“当国王不好吗？你每天只想着吃猫粮？”

Loki喵了一声，他家有王位不假，但做兽人国王太难了，兽人不喜欢群居，而国王要定期处理事务，到处找人，国王这个头衔只是说起来好听，但实际就是个倒霉的小镇镇长，治理的还是村民都不服从管理的散居小镇。Loki小时候见过Laufey为了工作半年才回一次家，他才不要为了那群倒霉兄弟半年才见Thor一次！

幸运的是，没有兽人是傻瓜，全兽人都和Loki抱有一样的念头，大家对这个金光闪闪的王位避之不及，互相到Laufey面前推荐其他兄弟继任，Loki本来推荐了他的蓝猫大哥，但没想到蓝猫又来找他了。

Loki叹了口气说：“Thor，我要是当了国王，我们半年才能见一次，你希望发生这种事吗？”

主人犹豫了下，Loki跳过去舔舔他的手，Thor只能把他抱起来，Thor撸了撸Loki的脑袋犹豫地反驳：“你是去做国王，又不是去坐牢。”

“……”Loki无语极了，变成人给了Thor一拳，然后不情不愿地向他解释了兽人族的天性，为什么大家像在踢皮球一样对待这个荣耀之位，Thor听完眨了眨眼，Loki生气地问，“他们都不想做，为什么我要做？”他还是家里最小的孩子，怎么都轮不到他，Thor必须站在他这边。

Thor思考了下，他和兽人的想法不太一样：“国王有工资吗？”

“有，国王享受大家的纳税，但我不缺钱。”Loki不小心说漏嘴，看到Thor严厉的目光，Loki迎难而上，“养我难道不应该吗？”

Thor失笑，在这个独立时代，Loki能理直气壮地说出这样的话，Thor觉得他真是个可爱的兽人，忍不住握住Loki的手，低沉地说：“看来我无意捡了一只富有的小猫，前阵子我还特别担心自己失业养不起你。”

Loki摆摆手说：“小事，钱还是有的，兽人赚钱途径比你们人类多……喂，你只是来打听我的财产？帮我想想办法！”

“我不清楚你们的事务……但如果一定要你做，你可以……”Thor低头说了几句，Loki抬头眯眼打量他。

“看不出……你还算聪明。”Loki环住Thor的脖颈，亲昵地凑上去，“我要怎么感谢你呢？”Loki亲了亲Thor的唇角，伸出舌头舔着他的唇齿，不自觉幻化出尾巴勾住Thor的大腿。

Thor喉头微动，看着英俊的Loki：“我想，你可能得先吃饭。”

也对。

Loki丧气三秒，他肚子饿了，蓝猫来的时间不对，Loki把Thor刚买回来的炸鸡吃得干干净净，躺在沙发上望着天花板，Thor收拾好厨房，来到Loki身边。

“我觉得你说得有道理。”Loki郑重地说，“改革刻不容缓。”

Thor看着一只猫露出这样的表情，忍不住笑了起来：“你以前过着怎样的生活？为了不当国王，你甚至跟他们大打出手，弄伤了自己？”他的音调变沉了。

Loki抖了抖耳朵解释道：“每一次都是这样，我去年也把我大哥的手打断过——哦，就是你刚才看到的那只蓝猫，他叫Byleist，他纯粹是想报复我，所以下手这么重，我甚至没有变成豹子或者人的力气，只能当只流浪猫，还好我选择了你。”Loki想起那天温柔的Thor，嘴角便止不住上翘。

Loki断断续续地跟Thor说了一些以前的事，他最大的秘密已经揭开，其他的也无需隐瞒，Loki说起他们生活的秘境，有的兽人喜欢生活在大都市，但更多兽人喜欢生活在僻静的乡村之外，他们和普通人类一样生活，除了寿命略长、体质略好、会一点魔法，其他都没区别。由于Loki小时候展现出出色的敛财天赋，Laufey很早就认为他可以接任自己的职位，Loki忙于赚钱，根本没发现父亲对他的意外期望，结果他为此付出了一条腿的代价。

“你笑什么。”Loki无语地看着捧腹大笑的Thor，他起身上前挠他，Thor笑得更厉害了，Loki忽然认真地说，“我已经五十岁了，能遇到你，我很高兴。”

想也知道兽人和人类的年龄计算不太一样，Thor摸摸他的脸说：“噢，我倒是没猜到你比我年长……嗯，不过看起来挺嫩的。”他顺便开了个黄腔，摸了摸Loki的屁股。

Loki趴在他的胸膛上：“反正即使你没工作，我的资产也足够我们生活——但你不是这样的人，我知道。至于要不要做国王……”Loki露出一个意味深长的微笑。

12  
成年兽人每个季度都会有稳定的发情期，即使发情期结束了，性欲也会比平常更强。Thor的年假只有几天，Loki恋恋不舍，不愿意他去上班，甚至想要变成袖珍猫跟他一起出门。

“你的变身魔法不是这样用的吧？”Thor无奈地把袖珍猫放在鞋柜上，冲Loki摆摆手，离开了家。

再回到家，事情就没那么简单了。

Frigga突然来访，Thor下班刚进门、甚至来不及与Loki达成共识，他母亲后脚便走了进来，惊讶地发现儿子养猫了，她小声尖叫，把可爱的黑猫抱在膝盖上撸了一遍又一遍。

Loki苦涩地看着Thor，Frigga修长的手指还在他的后颈处抓挠，其实感觉不错，但Loki不太喜欢陌生人碰他，可是这是Thor的母亲！Loki还挺喜欢她身上和Thor接近的味道……

“妈妈，把猫给我吧。”Thor生怕Loki和之前一样产生应激反应，黑猫现在僵着身体被Frigga抱在怀里，可怜地对他眨着眼睛，Thor还没见过Loki这么可爱乖巧的样子，恨不得抱到自己怀里揉搓。

“哎，我第一次见Loki——是这个名字吗？他好可爱啊，还是男孩。”Frigga笑得温柔，又给Loki梳了梳毛，看不出黑猫是否脸红，但如果他现在是人形，耳朵应该都红透了，毕竟黑猫状态的他就是全裸……

“嗯，之前捡到的，有点调皮，但很黏人。”Thor意味深长地跟母亲解释，Frigga忍不住笑起来，Loki发出抗议的叫声，指控他的污蔑。

Frigga把Loki交还给Thor，Loki抓住机会给了Thor一爪，Thor很习惯他的攻击，其实他也收了指甲，所以不是很痛，Frigga问他：“我之前听Fandral说，你在恋爱？”

“咳——没有。”Thor握住Loki的手避免他二次攻击，“只是Fandral介绍的朋友，不是很合适，最近工作很忙……妈妈，您最近怎么样？”

Loki打了个哈欠，见Thor回答得不错，就在他的膝盖上趴下来，玩他裤子上的线团。

Frigga微微惊讶，但很快掩饰了自己的情绪，她淡然地说：“我一切都好，所以来看看你，我给你带了一点烤饼干，放在桌上了。”之后他们聊了一些关于Thor工作的问题，Loki都快把Thor的裤子抠出一个洞了，他好久不曾维持猫形，差点想开口加入他们的聊天中。

“……我有了喜欢的人，有机会我会带他过去看望您。”Thor突然在母亲聊起家里的花园时这样说，Loki不禁一愣。

“噢，那很好啊！”Frigga依旧温柔，像是没听见Thor话语中的“他”一般，她起身摸了摸Thor的脸颊，“不论是谁，我都会喜欢的。”

Thor心虚地看了怀里的小猫一眼，Loki不合时宜地叫了一声。

“小猫饿了，我来做晚饭吧，你这里有什么食材？”Frigga径直走向厨房，Thor和Loki对视一眼，看来今晚Loki要晚点吃饭了。

送走了Frigga，Loki才慢悠悠地变回人瘫在沙发上，Thor好笑地给他准备晚饭，一边询问：“难道变成人的时候，你的骨头也是软的？”

“你妈妈都快把我撸秃了。”Loki心口不一地抱怨，其实他很喜欢Frigga温柔的气息，就像他未曾谋面的母亲一般，他不像Byleist那样幸运，还和她生活过一段时间。

“嗯，你也没挠她，不错，有进步，今晚给你加一块鸡胸肉。”Thor笑着，发情期真是一件好事，他居然这样自然地接受了自己的同性异族伴侣，不过究其原因还是Loki魅力太大。

Loki无语极了：“那是你母亲——虽然我可以不告诉她我的身份，但还是要给她留下好印象。”

“一只可爱的黑猫？”Thor调笑道，Loki扑过来，咬着他的脖颈，Thor捏住他的后颈，Loki顿时不动了，两人僵持着，最后还是Loki败下阵来。

之后Loki又缠着Thor进行了晚间运动，他问Thor：“用本体做怎么样？”他单手揉着Thor的阴茎，本来还半勃的男人听了他的话瞬间有软下来的趋势，Loki当即知道他误会了，兽人的本体指的是半兽半人形态，Thor显然以为他说的是黑豹形态，但那毕竟也是他，Loki无语地说，“你的反应很过分。”

“……这不是常人能接受的，你看起来是我的两倍大。”Thor无奈地笑道。

Loki叹息道：“是吗？其实我说的是……”那条可爱灵活的尾巴又缠上了Thor，面对头上还有两只黑色尖耳朵的Loki，Thor差点流鼻血，Loki趁他没反应过来，慢慢往他身下滑。

“你不喜欢吗？”当黑发兽人睁着明亮的眼睛，一边勾着自己的头发，一边把Thor炙热的性器吞入窄小的喉管中时，Thor说不出任何否定词，Loki吞得很深，像要吸出精囊里所有的汁水一样，他模糊地问：“舒服吗？你好……硬。”

Thor揉了揉他的头发，狠狠撞了几次，伸手把Loki提到床上来，Loki的肉穴微微湿漉，Thor的手指在里头抽插了一会儿，Loki呻吟起来，Thor摩挲他的嘴唇，带倒刺的舌头刮过Thor的指腹，Thor收回手来，抬起Loki的双腿。

“啊嗯……”Loki感觉自己浑身上下都在冒水，汗水、体液、精液、肠液，Thor的舌头舔过他的阴囊和龟头，又去够后穴浅处的敏感点，Loki夹紧他的头颅，揉着自己的乳头，命令Thor道，“大腿内侧……”Thor果然服从他的指示，从屁股到腿根都舔了一圈，连尾巴根部都糊上了一点口水，Loki红着眼喘息，伸手撸动自己的阴茎。

床摇晃起来，两个成年雄性的力量不可小觑，Thor抓着Loki的手臂和尾巴禁锢他的反抗，一次又一次用那根热烫的硬物处罚他柔软的穴肉，鞭笞着他的身体。

Loki喘得厉害，无数汗水从他身上流失，Thor低沉地笑道；“野猫，你就喜欢这样，对吗？”他拔出阴茎，用Loki的尾巴去弄他的穴肉，Loki尖利地叫了一声，趁他没反应过来，Thor又将阴茎操了回去。

Loki点了点头，和人类男性发生这样禁忌的关系让他觉得非常刺激，Thor可能也是这样想的，毕竟他身下躺着的是兽人族的王子。

“再重一点。”Loki喘息着，浑身湿软，粗硬的紫红色肉柱挤开雪白的臀肉，尾巴舒服地蜷曲，Loki失神地抖了抖，前端有一种即将释放的快感，肠肉被搅作一团，火辣辣的磨蹭感逐渐被湿润丰沛的水液掩盖，Loki的胸膛也被Thor掌握在手中，他揉弄着，唤起Loki每一寸的欲望和渴求。

他们换了几个姿势，Loki的后穴里被填进一波又一波的精液，Thor不知道疲倦，把他折腾得连连呻吟，最后还是Loki跪在地上给他口出最后一点存货，Thor才放过他。

看着Loki吞咽嘴边的白浊，他还像小猫喝牛奶一样舔掉了最后一点白色，充满色欲的脸上泛着红晕，Thor被他的模样刺激，蹲下身来揉揉Loki的耳朵，亲吻他的嘴角。


	6. （六）

13  
“我去上班了。”

每天早上八点是Thor准时出门上班的时间，Loki一般还在睡觉，他和猫科动物的作息差不多，时不时就会去睡一会儿，Thor在努力调整Loki的作息，但目前成效一般，他对空气道别，迅速往地铁站走去。

办公室的工作和以往相似，Thor有几天没来上班，同事们都围上来问候他的病情，Thor明明没病，也要装作刚去过医院，按照他之前请假的理由编了几句才搪塞了同事们的问候。

忙碌到下班，Thor想起Loki喜欢吃烤鸡，准备在路上再买一只，一想到自己这位特殊的恋人，Thor还觉得像在做梦一样。他好像没有时间去沉思这段关系是否合适，就被拽入了热恋中。

Thor并不缺乏恋爱的机会，但和Loki的恋爱实在特殊，缺乏借鉴，也不能询问他人。

他走在回家路上，仍在思考中，忽然眼前一黑，Thor的思绪彻底暂停。

“我们要怎么办？这能威胁Loki？”

“肯定可以，不行再抢他的银行卡！”

“……你能想点正常的方法吗？”

“你们有什么办法？他醒了！要不要再打晕他？”

看到一群黑得各有不同的黑豹出现在眼前，刚醒来的Thor差点又晕过去，他镇定下来，确定自己不是被带到荒郊野外，应该还在城市中，这是某家废弃工厂，而眼前的黑豹们应该是Loki的亲戚。

“你好？”Thor打了个招呼，他被绑在柱子上，面前围着几只猛兽，情况看上去十分危急。

Byleist等人的注意力被Thor吸引，他们先是一愣，随后迅速变成了可爱的小猫，那天那只蓝猫就在其中，他们有黑有灰，有大有小，有的看起来和Loki受伤时差不多大。他们大概觉得人类会更喜欢这个形态，书上说过猫是人类最喜欢的宠物之一，所以变成猫与Thor讨价还价能占据极大的优势。

“Thor。”蓝猫优雅地走到他面前，“我们希望你能帮忙。”

Thor疑惑极了，他无语地问：“你觉得这样绑着我，我们能正常交流？”

所有猫互相对视一眼，然后都点了点头。

Thor：“……”他感觉不被尊重。

“别废话了，Byleist，我们只有一个目的，让Loki做国王，你应该能办到吧！”有一只跛脚黑猫走到Thor面前，即使是猫，他看起来也极其凶恶，左眼上有一道伤疤，眼瞳是常见的黄色，不像Loki是绿色。

“国王？你们为什么自己不做？”Thor装作懵懂无知，他反问了一句，那只恶劣的猫已经跳到了他的膝盖上准备给Thor一爪，他反射性闭上眼，就在这时，仓库的门被打开，一声豹吼传来——

黑发男人冷淡地走入废旧的厂房，他穿着Thor的红色风衣，里面是黑色的打底，整个人显得十分精神，他又前进了一步，原本准备招呼Thor的那群猫瞬间扑到了Loki面前，一个个变回豹子，对Loki发起奇袭。

“别管我！”Thor对Loki喊道。

Loki不明白事情怎么会变成现在这样，他被一群黑豹团团围住，他的男人被铐在一旁，他无语地站着，手插在风衣兜里，脚尖百无聊赖地踢了踢地板上的灰尘。

“咬啊——半死不活、残疾人、面容受损，都不能当国王。”Loki懒洋洋地陈述兽人族的法典，他的哥哥们面面相觑，心里也十分清楚这一规定，只是摆出阵仗来逼迫Loki而已。

还是那只与Loki相似的黑猫最狡诈，他反而扑到Thor面前，对Thor的脸和脖颈伸出利爪：“Loki，建议你想清楚，我这一爪下去，这个人类非死即伤。”

“噢。”Loki打了个哈欠，“那我就自残。”

黑豹：“……”

作为大哥，Byleist不希望大家闹得太难看，他低吼一声，其他的闲言碎语顿时消失，他们的确达成了某种协定才会一起来到这里，这样的场景其实也很少见，以前他们只要闻到对方的气味，就会瞬间离开几公里，可想而知，国王这个位置到底有多不讨人喜欢了。

Loki见他们让出了一条路，也不再威胁Thor，他走到Thor身边，帮Thor解开绳索，摸了摸Thor的身体，见他没有受伤，才转过头问：“你们不是独居动物吗？为了这种事聚在一起，还为此绑架了下班族，也不怕被人类耻笑！”因为发觉已经超过了Thor正常到家的时间，Loki才追了出来。

Thor低声说：“没事，我可以假装不知道……”不过的确很丢人，这王位居然如此烫手，也不知道Loki的父亲会不会被气死。

“怕什么，我才不做国王！”Loki的某一位堂兄怒斥道，“每天都住在同个地方，还要定期去看望你们这群没良心的家伙，我一点兴趣都没有！”

Loki嘴角抽搐：“Byleist，我只跟你谈，你跟他们说好了吗？”

“Loki，说出你的条件。”Byleist让其他人都退到门边，留下他独自谈判。

“我会修改法典，不论我改成什么，你们都必须接受、拥护我的决策——不过放心，我也不愿意经常见到你们，而且有长老会审核，我知道你们中有不少人跟长老会关系不错。”Loki握着Thor的手，说出了他和Thor商量之后认定的解决办法。

“臭小子——你到底要提什么要求！”远处几只黑豹怒吼道。

Byleist终于变回了兽人模样，他觉得这样和Loki讨论可能更合适，而不是以一种被俯视的姿态，他示意其他兽人冷静，淡然地说：“可以，你要是乖乖答应，我会觉得更奇怪，这样很好。”

“Byleist！”兽人兄弟还想反抗，Byleist怒吼起来。

“谁反抗，谁来当国王！”Byleist一锤定音，所有人戛然无声。

之后，Thor看着一群小猫——大概有十来只——静悄悄地走出工厂，结束了这场闹剧，Loki揉着太阳穴，似乎在思考，Thor的肚子不合时宜地叫了起来，吸引了Loki的注意力。他自嘲道：“快回家吧，我们路上买份外卖。”

“好。怎么改法典，你想过吗？”Thor跟Loki一前一后走出废弃工厂，走到主干道上后，Thor发觉这儿也不算很偏僻，离他家大概十五分钟的步行时间，只是之前很少来这个区域。

Loki笑了笑：“你认为呢？”

那是Thor完全不了解的世界，他不清楚兽人族的规则、不理解Loki的处境，Loki除了是他的宠物、他的爱人，Thor对他一无所知，但这不妨碍他关心Loki，他把手放在Loki的脖颈上，Loki仰头说：“他们吓到你了吧？”

Thor正准备摇头，Loki却踮了踮脚道：“我会补偿你。”

14  
Thor二十岁以前是衣食无忧的富家少爷，他的人生随着父亲去世发生了重大转折，一度浑浑噩噩，直到Loki来到他身边，他才重新打起精神认真对待生活中的每一件事，Loki对他来说，不仅仅是一只猫、一位恋人那样简单，Loki也是他的明灯。

即使他像一团迷雾，Thor仍旧为他着迷。

他们就像爱情电影里的情侣，只了解对方的现在，就能为爱付出一切。Thor在Loki身上找回高中时恋爱的感觉。

兽人没有特殊的结婚仪式，当他们选好了伴侣，有的会像普通人一样登记注册——Thor这才知道Loki也有社保卡，只是他隔一阵就会去换一个身份，他表示如果Thor愿意，他们可以随时去登记注册。

“做个选择吧，你想在结婚时得到补偿，还是现在兑现？”Loki搂住Thor的脖子，两人吃了一顿热闹的晚饭后，Loki顺势提起了他说的补偿。

Thor想了想：“结婚的事太遥远了，现在吧——”

Loki瞪着他问：“为什么结婚很遥远？兽人对认准的事不会改变心意，你这一生除非死，不然都得与我在一起。”

Loki虽然是个获得人类社会社保的兽人，名下财产颇丰，但他的英语依旧说得不好，动不动就拿Thor的命出来说事。Thor哭笑不得，拍拍他的屁股道：“因为你还要当国王，最近哪有空？等我升职了再说吧。”

他低下头去整理工作稿，还好Loki的哥哥们没有把他的公文包弄丢，不然明天去办公室又要被上司骂了。Thor努力回想今天是否还有没做完的工作，一时忽视了Loki，忽然，一只手搭上他的肩。

Thor抬起头，他微微一震，感觉自己快流鼻血了。

Loki几乎全裸，身上只穿着围裙，那围裙是Frigga的旧款，Thor搬家时随意带过来的，他本来就没用过几次，现在出现在Loki身上，尺码明显小了，露出一部分丰盈的胸肌，殷红的乳头挺着，有一颗露在外面，一颗顶着围裙上，Thor不自觉地后仰，Loki手里拿着一杯红酒，向Thor靠近。

“先生，要喝酒吗？”

Thor喉头微动，掩饰自己的失态：“嗯……你这是从哪里学的？我家可不是红灯区，不能做违法的生意。”

Loki曲起膝盖把大半重量压在Thor腿上：“看电影看到的——很有趣，不是吗？我看客人您的阴茎已经硬了，好大啊——”他的膝盖顶到了Thor胯下，在上面磨了一圈，围裙因为他的动作掀起一角，露出一截暗红色的肉柱，漂亮的绿眼睛扫视着Thor脸上的汗珠，Loki微微一笑。

“嗯，我拿好红酒，你可以下去了。”Thor举起双手，示意Loki把酒杯放到桌上，他尴尬一笑，仿佛真的对Loki没有兴趣一般，但下身反应诚实而激烈，Loki压了上来，眯起眼睛打量他，Thor假装难受地说，“别离我这么近，你这算性骚扰了吧？我要向经理投诉你，你的工号是多少？”

“别着急，我还有别的服务。”Loki的手在Thor的胸前来回轻扫，他揉着Thor饱满的胸肌，为这惬意的手感发出了一声浅浅的呻吟，Thor抓住他的手，神色严厉，而今天他不能用小猫的样子糊弄过去，只能认真扮演好自己的角色，Loki俯低身体，凑到Thor胯间，他小心地解开Thor的皮带，褪下他的裤子，兽人兄弟把绳子绑得很紧，Thor现在身上还留有一些痕迹，Loki心有不满，凝视了那几道红痕一会儿，直到Thor拍拍他的脸颊，戏谑地笑了笑，Loki才想起自己目前应该做的事，他深呼吸，揉弄Thor的阴茎，内裤已经兜不住这苏醒的硬物，Thor大方地脱下裤子，Loki坏笑了下，把红酒倒在了Thor的阴茎上。

凉飕飕的酒液迫使Thor呻吟一声，他捏住Loki的下巴，生气地说：“你等着被开除吧——嘶——”没想到Loki顺势含住了那根翘起的肉棒，一点点舔弄龟头，把酒液舔得干干净净，惊慌的模样取悦了Thor，Thor笑了下，拍拍他鼓起的脸颊，Loki又重重一吸，Thor摸摸他的头发，笑着说，“你们店都是这样出售性服务吗？我看你做得还可以，算了，不罚你了，请你吃一顿丰盛的晚餐吧。”

粗长的阴茎便顶到了Loki的喉咙里，这样丰盛，这样突然，Loki呜咽一声，挤出一点生理泪水，他收缩喉管，听见Thor低沉性感的呻吟，Loki握着Thor的脚踝，挤进他的腿间，浓郁的男性气息扑面而来。Thor随意使用Loki上面的嘴，被他吸得快感连连，他不得不撤出一点，用利刃一般的阴茎抽了抽Loki的脸颊，淡淡地说：“下次要小心一点。”

“唔，知道了，客人。”Loki眼泪汪汪，从Thor的角度，可以看到他白皙的后背，翘起的臀部，Thor不满于此，抬脚踩在Loki的肩上，他轻轻一踢，Loki顺势躺在地上，衣不蔽体，他的乳头和阴茎完全露了出来，Thor喘息了下，踩上Loki的阴茎。

“好会夹……唔……太用力了……”Thor的脚趾刮过Loki的龟头，他的指甲虽然不长，但是刮得Loki眼泪直流，Thor把阴茎踩到Loki的小腹上，Loki被他的两根脚趾一夹差点射出来，温暖粗糙的脚掌来回踩他的性器，茎柱上流出精液，Loki喘息着，看到Thor嫌弃的表情。

“把我弄脏了。”Thor在围裙上擦干净自己的脚，Loki祈求地看着他，他们对视一眼，Thor才好心地用脚揉他的卵蛋，时重时轻，把Loki折磨得气喘吁吁，脸上浮现红晕，不断地颤抖着裸露的身体，他曲起腿，露出隐秘的肉穴，正一开一合。

“客人，能不能麻烦你帮我……唔，好痒……”Loki勾住Thor的脚，攀上他的身体，重新吮住他的性器，把他吸得又硬又烫，随后跪在地上，露出背后的蝴蝶结，Thor用脚挑开了松垮的结眼，大片雪白的皮肤刺激了他的目光，他站起来，俯身走到Loki身后，用脚趾顶了顶Loki湿润的穴口。

唔，他还做过扩张了。Thor好心情地用阴茎拍了拍他的臀缝，又抽了他的屁股几巴掌，Loki兴奋地发抖，前端越来越湿，Thor伸手捏住他的乳头，扶着阴茎操了进去。

“啊——啊——操到了——”Loki瞳孔微张，努力掰开自己的臀瓣迎接Thor的冲撞，Thor的性器太大了，穴口被完全撑平，毫无皱褶，嫩红的穴肉被拉扯摩擦，身后的撞击声让他不断沉浮，脑子开始昏沉，但身体的快感和炙热骗不了人，Loki觉得自己被顶得不断往前走，他呻吟着，头脑一片空白。

“小黑猫，舒服吗？”Thor握着他的腰，这个角度看不到Loki的脸，但他不断发出猫科动物觉得舒服时候的呼噜声，臀肉都被撞红了。

就在此时，Loki的叫声忽然变调，也不知道Thor撞到哪里了，Loki低呼一声，恼怒地回头，他也不演了，不高兴地说：“刚才好痛！”

还在演霸道客人的Thor当即俯下身摸摸Loki的屁股，像在检查一样，他经验不丰富，也不知道为什么那样Loki就不舒服了，但他还是虚心接受了Loki的批评，拍拍Loki，换了个角度，直到听见Loki舒服地哼哼，Thor才放下心来继续操他。这个小插曲让Loki也不想演了，他只觉得好笑，忍不住回头去握Thor的手。

“现在感觉好点了吗？”

“嗯。”Loki发出懒洋洋的呻吟，有点扎的毛发刺到穴口，引得Loki的音调时高时低，汁水丰沛的后穴裹挟着Thor，他喊得有点累，膝盖也跪红了，索性换了重心，翘起屁股，让Thor无情地鞭笞他。

可是Thor把阴茎拔了出来，Loki疑惑地翻了个身，以为他要换姿势。

“我们会一直在一起吗？”Thor摸着Loki的脸颊，Loki愣了下，直起身来，坐到Thor怀里，将他的性器重新塞回自己体内，Loki喘息，摩挲着他的脸颊。

“嗯……除非你的阴茎动不了，然后我又到了发情期——唔，看起来不可能。”Loki连忙讨好Thor，以免被他的性器顶岔气，Loki主动地攀住他的肩膀起起落落，阴茎被Thor握在手里搓揉，Loki有即将射精的欲望，却被Thor掐住了龟头，“太用力了……肠肉都被……唔……”

Thor吻住Loki的嘴角，与他交换唾液，Loki闭上眼睛，唇周湿漉漉而黏腻，Loki的舌头刮得Thor头皮发麻，他狠狠掐住Thor的腰，向他低声诉说爱语。

过后不久，Loki就收到了Laufey的传唤，回家继承王位去了。

他说只要离开一星期，Thor起初不觉得这时间很长，他安排了很多工作，但仍旧会在闲下来的几分钟内想起Loki，他会不自觉地看着猫窝，看着猫砂盆（即使Loki已经不再用这东西），看着他们衣柜里混乱的衣服，他忘了让Loki使用手机，Loki像从来没有出现在他的生命中似的。

Thor开始想，他是不是做了一场梦，之前发生的一切都是幻觉。

周五下班时，他拒绝了同事周末聚餐的邀约，又拒绝了Fandral一起去看球赛的邀请。低气压的男人慢慢走回家，却在自家客厅里看到了永生难忘的场景。

一只只猫排着队坐在客厅里，或者舔着爪子，或者趴在地上打呼噜，大概有十来只，猫群尽头是Loki优雅地坐着，喵喵叫的声音响彻整个客厅，Loki偶尔点点头，打发了这只，这只猫就从阳台蹦出去，Thor吓了一跳，大声问：“他人呢？”

“回家了？”Loki见Thor回来，快步走到他身边，扒着他的裤子，要求Thor抱他。

Thor小心地托着Loki的身体把他抱起来，其他猫就当看不见Thor，继续跟Loki用奇怪的语言交流，在Thor听来只是猫叫而已，他知道Loki已经把要事办完了，估计这些都是他的同类，原来他们不都是黑猫，也有橘猫，大概本体是金钱豹？Thor打量着，手上摸着Loki的后颈和皮毛。

Loki舒服地打了个呼噜，然后义正辞严地抗议道 ：“你不要这样摸我，我正在工作呢。”

一时间所有猫都瞪大猫眼看着Thor，Thor十分尴尬，Loki也感觉到了这股尴尬，他干脆从Thor身上跳下来，只享受了几分钟又要认真工作，Loki暗自记下一笔，继续听他们汇报。

Thor无事可做，每只猫都表情冷淡，他只好去洗个澡。

洗完澡出来以后他们还在聊，Thor赤着上身，他走路动静不大，但猫科动物毕竟比人反应灵敏，大家齐齐回头，剩下的兽人加上Loki大概只剩五六只，一起盯着Thor裸露的腹肌，其中两只还悄悄地说了几句，Loki忽然一个飞扑冲到了Thor面前，把他赶进了卧室。

Thor：“……”

Loki用半小时解决了工作，把这些难缠的亲戚送走，他才哒哒哒地进房去找Thor。Thor依旧赤着上身，他也不觉得冷，精壮的肌肉泛着蜜色的光泽，Thor在玩手机，Loki磨了磨牙。

Thor看到Loki进来了，笑了笑问：“回家了？事情解决了？”

Loki点点头，优雅地舔了舔爪子说：“嗯，我顺便修改了法典，以后他们定期来找我报告动态，而且我说服长老会降低了见面频率，有事也是他们来找我，我就不用去找他们了，真麻烦。”他跳到床上，被Thor搂进怀里，他终于可以当液体猫了。

Thor隐约感觉兽人们在议论他，但他听不懂，只能问Loki：“这么快？看来你的改革之路很顺利。对了，刚才他们在说我什么？”

“说你是命运男神，我为了跟你住在一起，改变了他们的命运。”Loki打了个哈欠，“我这几天只睡了三个小时，好累……”他发出呼噜声，Thor忍不住揉了揉他的脑袋。

“我还以为你不会回来了。”Thor叹息道，直到看到家里有这么多猫，他才意识到自己这段时间的经历不是幻觉。

Loki一咕噜站起身，伸爪拍了拍Thor：“这不是我的家吗？你还给我买了猫窝。”他以前居无定所，也不经常在一个城市常驻，但遇到了Thor，他认为自己可以留在这里生活。

Thor握住Loki的手，温和地说：“当然，欢迎回家。”

一人一猫的手挨在一起，Loki变成人，把Thor扑倒在床，绿眼和蓝眼四目相接。

我这一生的幸运，就是与你相遇。

END


End file.
